As stars
by Ely Malfoy
Summary: Recueil d'OS. Alya/Sirius. OS 3 : Un couple, c'est fait de trahisons multiples. Mais un homme ou une femme seuls aussi - Jacques Dutronc -
1. Love it all

**-As stars-**

_Me revoilà avec un recueil d'OS sur mon couple Alya/Sirius. Un couple d'étoiles au destin tragique... _

* * *

**OS ****1: Love it all – **_**the Kooks**_

_On était bien tous les deux. Très bien. Complémentaires. Beaux. Amoureux. Mais tu es partie. Mais tu m'as laissé... _

xxx

J'y suis.

Je me retrouve toujours devant cette porte. Tout me ramène cette porte. A Lui. Si je n'étais pas aussi tendue, j'en rirais sûrement. Moi, qui étais contre le fait qu'Il y emménage...

Deux ans. Et je suis terrifiée...

Y est-Il encore? Avec qui? Ai-je encore une place à Ses côtés? En ai-je jamais eu une?

Je sais pourtant que je ne Lui ai rien demandé, qu'Il ne m'a rien promis...

Je tourne les talons, baisse la tête et sors de l'immeuble pour la troisième fois en deux jours... Direction : le chemin de traverse. Connaissez-vous un meilleur antidépresseur que le lèche-vitrine? Je m'arrête devant une boutique de livres et regarde les nouveautés, ce que j'ai loupé ces deux dernières années... J'ai l'esprit ailleurs. "Encore sur ta planète" comme Il dirait. Mais, un choc m'interrompt.

Des feuilles sont tombées à terre. Je me baisse pour les ramasser. La personne a visiblement eu la même idée. Et nous nous cognions la tête. Je tombe sur les fesses. Toujours avec élégance! Une main rentre dans mon champ de vision. Je l'attrape et je remonte. Je m'époussette :

- "Excusez moi"

- "Alya?"

Je relève les yeux, effrayée. Non, pas lui... Je rencontre deux yeux ambres. Il semble surpris. Très surpris.

- "Alya."

Si sa première phrase était une interrogation, la seconde n'en est pas une. J'hoche la tête et fais une esquisse de sourire.

- "Ca fait longtemps..."

Il acquiesce et me prend dans ses bras. Il a toujours été affectif... Il s'écarte quelques minutes plus tard et je réponds à sa question muette :

-"Trois jours"

- "Oh" dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

On s'observe quelques temps, il n'a pas changé. Vous savez ce qu'on dit : c'est en revenant à un endroit où rien n'a changé que l'on se rend compte que:

- "Tu as changé."

- "Pas toi Remus." réponds-je en souriant.

- "Ca te dirait un café? Ou plutôt un thé?"

Je souris en voyant qu'il se souvient de mon aversion pour cette substance douteuse. Contrairement à Lui...

- "Avec joie"

Nous nous dirigeons vers la terrasse d'un café. DU café. En s'asseyant, il observe mes cheveux :

- "Tu aimes? J'ai du coupé, ils n'étaient pas très pratique là-bas..."

- "Tu as peut-être perdu tes longs cheveux noirs, mais tu as toujours tes magnifiques yeux bleus." Je rougis sous le compliment. "C'était comment?"

- "Magnifique, et horrible. Il y a tant à faire là-bas. Ils n'ont rien ou pas grand chose. Mais ils sont si altruistes, si dignes..."

- "Pourquoi es-tu partie du jour au lendemain?" demande-t-il franc.

- "Ce n'était pas sur un coup de tête Remus. J'y pensais depuis longtemps. Tu savais que depuis j'étais toute petite j'y aspirais. Et puis, je ne savais plus tellement où j'en étais. M'éloigner de Londres m'a fait du bien."

- "A toi peut-être mais lui..."

- "Non Remus, ne parle pas de Lui" le supplis-je.

- "Pourtant c'est la vérité." affirme-t-il implacable.

Le serveur arrive. En me voyant, il semble étonné :

- "Alya! Ca fait longtemps!"

- "Deux ans Max!"

- "Ca fait plaisir de te revoir. Deux thés je suppose."

Je le gratifie d'un sourire et il repart. Remus sourit :

- "Tu les éblouis vraiment tous!"

Je pique un fard et réplique :

- "Mais, toi, les amours alors?"

- "Elle s'appelle Elisabeth."

- "Je suis heureuse pour toi."

- "Je te la présenterais, enfin, si tu restes quelques temps à Londres..."

Jolie manière détournée de me demander combien de temps je compte rester...

- "J'ignore si je repars Remus, mais en tout cas pas dans l'immédiat. Ca dépendra."

- "De Lui?"

Je suis sauvée par Max qui revient avec nos consommations.

- "Tiens la belle. Tu restes ici longtemps?"

- "Au minimum un mois, j'aurais une mission si je le désire ensuite."

Il repart. Je le rappelle. Et lui demande si par hasard il saurait où je pourrais trouver un logement. Il me promet de se renseigner.

- "Tu peux venir chez moi, tu sais."

- "Je ne préfère pas Remus. Alors quoi de beau par ici?"

Il s'apprête répondre quand j'entends dans mon dos:

- "Bah Lunard, tu dragues? Mais tu oublies Beth!"

- "Bonjour James."

Il perd son sourire en se tournant vers moi. Il répond glacial :

- "Que fait-elle ici?" Il se tourne vers Remus ne perdant rien de sa froideur. "Tu m'expliques?"

- "Ne t'en prends pas à lui James."

- "Je ne t'ai pas parlée."

- "James!"

- "Non, laisse le Remus."

Je me lève. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir Remus. Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué...

- "Reste. Nous devons nous expliquer."

Son ton est sans appel je me rassois, j'ai déjà appris, à mes dépends, à ne jamais le contredire. Visiblement James aussi puisqu'il fait de même.

- "Pourquoi?"

- "Tu le sais James! J'étais en Afrique!"

- "Non, je veux dire, pourquoi tu l'as prévenu le jour de ton départ."Lance-t-il accusateur.

- "Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'il ne m'aurait jamais laissée partir!"

- "Ne fais pas l'idiote, il ne t'aurait pas séquestrée! Dis plutôt que tu craignais de rester!"

- "Tu es injuste James"

- "Et toi égoïste" réplique-t-il. "Pourquoi es-tu partie?"

- "J'en avais besoin."

- "Il t'aimait."

Mon coeur se serre à l'imparfait. Je vais craquer. J'inspire et commence à m'en aller quand :

- "Chéri, je suis désolée, je sais que c'est une soirée entre mecs mais je voulais savoir si..."

La voix s'arrête en rentrant dans mon champ de vision. Je vois des larmes qui perlent ses yeux verts. Elle pâlit. James s'inquiète :

- "Lily ça va? Viens t'asseoir."

Ce qu'elle fit. Je t'ai connu plus dure à cuir ma Lily. Je comprends soudain la source de l'inquiétude de James en jetant un oeil à son ventre plus qu'arrondi. Elle me regarde, une main sur celui-ci. Mais, elle se relève et me saute dans les bras.

- "Attention Lily!"

- "Oh, James combien de fois devrais-je te le dire, je suis enceinte pas en sucre!"

Certaines choses ne changeront jamais...

- "Tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles." fait-elle remarquer accusatrice.

J'hoche la tête. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. C'est vrai. De toute façon elle ne comprendrait pas. Nous commençons à discuter comme si on s'était vu hier. Je suis soulagée. Elle n'est pas rancunière contrairement à son mari. Elle me reproche d'ailleurs de n'être pas venu suite au faire-part du mariage. Je sais ma Lily, si tu savais combien de fois j'ai louché sur cette lettre me demandant si j'allais venir. Mais je n'étais pas prête... Nous discutons depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes lorsque j'entends Remus dire :

- "Que fait-il? Il est encore en retard."

Il parle de Lui, c'est certain. Après tout, la ponctualité n'a jamais été son fort. Mais mon coeur se brise en entendant James.

- "Il doit encore être avec la fille qu'il a ramené chez lui hier."

C'est bête. Je souffre encore. J'aurais cru que deux années m'auraient suffie pour l'oublier...Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Je croise le regard de Lily. Elle a compris. Elle comprend toujours tout. Mais quand James annonce qu'il ne devrait plus tarder. Je décide de les laisser. Je n'étais pas prête, il y a une heure, je ne le suis toujours pas. Plus tard. Je leur signale mon départ. Remus acquiesce il comprend. James m'ignore. Je lui jette un regard blessé. Remus me donne son numéro en me faisant promettre de ne pas attendre deux ans avant de le re-contacter. J'aurais souri si je n'avais pas intercepté son regard amer. Mais, je sais qu'il va me pardonner... Lily et moi sortons. Nous marchons en silence durant quelques temps. J'aime le silence. Pas besoin de mots inutiles. J'ai été élevée ainsi. En bonne famille de Sang pur. La parole s'utilise à bon escient. Nul besoin de parler pour ne rien dire...

Un de mes nombreux points communs avec Lui... Lily m'interrompt dans mes pensées :

- "Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant?"

Je la regarde, elle se mord la lèvre. Elle est concentrée. Je lui dois bien la vérité. Ou au moins une partie. J'inspire et me lance :

- "Je n'ai pas ta force Lily. Ni ton courage... Je n'étais pas chez les Gryffons, moi. J'ai eu peur Lily. "

- "Mais enfin, de quoi?"

- "De tout, de m'attacher, de souffrir, de Ses anciennes habitudes, de n'être qu'une passade, qu'Il se lasse..."

Elle ne rajoute rien. Tout a été dit. Enfin presque. Comment lui dire pour cette fille? Celle qui est venue frapper à notre pallier. Un bébé aux bras. Un bébé avec des cheveux noirs, des yeux gris. Un bébé typiquement Black... Un bébé qui avait le droit d'avoir un père. Et je n'avais aucune envie d'être belle-mère...

- "Tu n'as jamais été une passade! Je n'appelle trois ans une passade! Et puis tu étais Alya! Sa voisine, sa meilleure amie, sa moitié. Vous avez passé votre enfance ensemble et tous vos étés jusqu'à ce qu'il déménage..."

- "Je le sais ça." je réponds agacée. "Qui étais-je pour lui demander de m'attendre? Et puis, de toute façon d'après ce que j'ai entendu il a renoué avec ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. Une fille tous les soirs. Deux lorsqu'il est en forme." j'ajoute amère.

- "Tu ignores comment il a été après ton départ!"

- "Là n'est pas la question! Je vais te laisser là, je dois y aller."dis-je, froide.

- "Ne repousses pas Alya. Je t'en pris. James part en mission pour un mois demain. Viens le passer à la maison."

Je m'en veux de lui avoir fait de la peine. Mais, elle n'a pas à me juger. A prendre Sa défense. C'est un Dom Juan. Point barre. Je la considère un instant. J'acquiesce. C'est d'accord. Elle sourit aux Anges.

- "Fantastique, cela va rassurer James de ne pas me savoir seule. Et je pourrais me changer les idées. Comme au bon vieux temps! Et puis, tu as toujours ta chambre! Viens dès que tu veux!"

Elle me fait la bise et me laisse. Ma chambre. Chez les Potter. Notre chambre. Je soupire. Ca va être difficile. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser au moment que nous avons passé là-bas. Quand il me rejoignait dans notre lit au milieu de la nuit. Après plusieurs semaines d'inquiétude pour Lily et moi et d'action pour eux...

J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Si je reste à l'hôtel ce soir, je ne ferais que cogiter. Pire, je pourrais décider d'aller Le voir... J'irais danser ce soir. Je me fais cependant la promesse de ne pas faire comment en Afrique. Je reviendrais seule à l'hôtel cette nuit.

vvvvvvvvvv

Je plane. Je suis bien. J'ai bu. Trop sans doute. Je danse. Où plutôt je bouge sensuellement contre un tas d'hommes. Ils me désirent, je le vois dans leurs yeux. L'un d'entre eux se fait plus entreprenant. Il est beau. Il a du charisme. Il me plaît. Je le veux. Il me veut.

Ses caresses, ses soupirs, sa douceur et sa fougue me font basculer. Je sombre au septième siècle. En m'endormant, il me semble l'entendre dire:

- "La ressemblance est étrange..."

vvvvvvvvvv

J'ouvre les yeux, il fait jour. Pendant quelques secondes je me demande où je suis. Mais une migraine et une main sur ma hanche me font rapidement atterrir. Merde. Encore une fois. Dire que c'est ainsi que je me suis mise en couple avec Lui... Je tourne la tête pour savoir à qui j'ai à faire cette fois. Espérant au fond de moi qu'il ne soit pas réveillé. Qui qu'il soit.

Et là, stupeur. Mon coeur rate un battement. C'est lui. Il est superbe pour ne rien faciliter. Il n'a pas changé. Si ce n'est qu'il est plus beau qu'avant peut-être. Il dort à poings fermés. Il semble paisible. Ses épaules sublimes se soulèvent au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux noirs ont toujours leur apparence brillante et soyeuse. Je n'ai qu'une envie : replonger dans ses bras. Comme avant. Comme avant qu'il y est cette femme. Et ce bébé. Je sens sa main douce sur ma peau. J'adore ses mains. Belles, douces, grandes. Des mains d'homme... Les mains d'un homme qui fut le mien durant trois ans...

Il bouge. Cela me sort de ma contemplation. J'ôte sa main. Sors du lit. Je cherche mes affaires. Je les enfile. Je prends mes chaussures à la main et me dirige vers la porte. Je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à la pièce. Rien n'a changé. Je remarque qu'il a gardé la photo encadrée que je lui avais offerte. Une photo de nous deux. Une photo prise dans notre quartier. Nous avions cinq ans. C'était déjà mon meilleur ami. Mon seul dans ce milieu de Sang Pur qui nous a tous les deux bouffés la vie. Six ans plus tard je rentrais à Beaubâtons, lui à Poudlard. Sept ans après cette photo, il me racontait tout sur ses nouveaux amis. Que je rencontrais par la suite. A ses dix-sept ans il déménageait. Trois plus tard, je tombais dans ses bras...

Je le vois remuer. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et sors. Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Mais, une boule de poil me barre la route. Pop-corn! Je m'accroupis pour le caresser. Je me souviens du jour où Sirius me l'a offert... Je laisse le chat et sors. Nostalgie quand tu nous tiens...

J'appelle l'ascenseur.

vvvvvvvvvv

J'entends une porte claquer. J'ouvre les yeux. Un parfum m'arrive. Pêche. J'adore... Je vois un pli sur l'oreiller. Je souris. Pas de jeune femme à quitter ce matin. En voilà une qui a compris. Je replace la couette et me rendors.

vvvvvvvvvv

Je suis devant le manoir des Potter. Lily vient de m'appeler. James va partir aujourd'hui avec Lui. Je n'ai fait que repenser à hier matin et à la nuit qui a précédée... Je me fais la promesse de n'en parler à personne... De toute façon il ne doit se rappeler de rien.

Je sonne, un elfe apparaît à la porte. Il me fait savoir que les époux sont dans le salon. Je m'y dirige en souriant. Rien n'a changé. Le manoir est toujours aussi sublime, aussi grand, aussi impressionnant! J'arrive devant la porte, je frappe. Lily me dit d'entrer, elle me fait un grand sourire et vient me faire la bise. James quant à lui, reste distant :

-"C'est bien que tu sois arrivée. Merci de rester avec Lily. Je ne me sentais pas de la laisser toute seule."Elle lève les yeux au ciel en l'entendant. Je souris. Il est vrai qu'elle est aussi forte, si ce n'est plus que lui. "Nous devrions rentrer dans deux mois. Je veux que vous m'appeliez au moindre souci. Que ce soit avec des Mangemorts ou avec le bébé."

Il dit cette dernière phrase un sourire tendre sur les lèvres et une main sur le ventre de sa femme. Il ferait un père fantastique j'en suis certaine. Je lui réponds, sereinement :

- "Tout va bien se passer, tu peux partir l'esprit tranquille."

- "C'est l'heure. Prends soins de toi ma Lily, et de lui."

Il l'embrasse passionnément. Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent pour l'avoir si souvent vécu. Je sors donc discrètement les laissant à leurs au revoirs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux Nôtres. Quelques minutes plus tard James sort. Lily à ses côtés.

- "Je n'ai rien dit à Sirius, c'est à toi de le faire. Quand il rentrera, enfin, si tu ne t'es pas ré-enfuie d'ici là."

Il part, sans un mot, sans un regard.

- "Il m'en veut."je constate les yeux fixés dans son dos.

- "C'est normal, il a passé des mois à Le consoler... Tu connais leur lien. Il a souffert avec son frère." me répond-t-elle. "Viens, on va aller poser tes valises dans ta chambre. Que dirais-tu d'aller ensuite faire des achats? Je dois absolument m'acheter des vêtements, je ne rentre plus dans un seul des miens! Je peux te promettre que les six mois de grossesse, mes hanches les ressentent!"

Je ris. Ca fait du bien. Nous montons les escaliers. Je connais le chemin par coeur. On rentre dans la chambre. Tout est en place. Il y a Son odeur, notre odeur... Les larmes me viennent aux yeux tandis que je fais le tour de la chambre.

- "Il n'a jamais pu y redormir, tu sais? Il est allé dans une autre chambre. Mais, il n'a jamais voulu en changer le moindre centimètre."

Je ne dis rien. Je ne peux pas. De toute façon il n'y a rien à rajouter... Je soupire. Elle voit mes larmes et me prend dans ses bras.

- "Il a enchaîné les filles, tu l'as dit. Mais tu sais, ce n'était qu'après six mois après ton départ. Il n'a ramené qu'une fille ici dans toute sa vie. Ou en tout qu'une seule dans sa chambre: toi."

Je la regarde. Pourquoi me dit-elle cela? Ca ne sert à rien. Juste à me faire du mal. De toute façon il y a cette femme entre nous...

- "Bon, on y va faire ces courses?" finis-je par lancer.

vvvvvvvvvv

Je vois le grand portail noir devant moi. Je regarde ma montre. Il est 8 heures. J'ai couru une heure. Comme tous les jours. Cela va faire une semaine que je vis avec Lily. Elle s'inquiète. Je le vois. Alors on essaie de se changer les idées. On a commencé à déblayer la chambre qui sera celle du petit. J'arrive devant la porte. Je m'arrête et reprends mon souffle.

Je rentre dans la maison. Lily est à la cuisine. On a déjà nos habitudes. Je vais courir le matin. Elle prépare le petit déjeuner et je la rejoins après ma douche. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille et rentre sous la douche et attrape mon gel douche à la pêche. J'adore la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps. Je me souviens des moments qu'on a passés dans la douche... Je sors avant de commencer à me faire plus de mal. Je mets une serviette autour de mon corps. Et sors sur la pointe des pieds. Vous êtes-vous déjà demandées d'où nous venait ce réflexe typiquement féminin? Je prends la direction de ma chambre. Mais, en tournant au coin du couloir. Je blêmis.

vvvvvvvvvv

C'est impossible. Ca ne peut-être Elle... Je le saurais si elle était rentrée. N'est-ce pas? Jamais James et Lily ne me l'auraient caché... Elle est magnifique. Comme toujours. Ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Effrayée comme une biche. Cette fille est un véritable appel à la luxure. Et cette serviette ridiculement petite... Elle a coupé ses cheveux longs. Cela lui donne un air encore plus femme qu'avant. Et de la surprise, de la joie de la revoir, je passe à la colère. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir ainsi. Elle semble reprendre constance :

- "Bonjour Sirius."

Elle a toujours cette voix grave envoûtante. Je la regarde. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui faciliter la tache. Elle le comprend et fait donc la conversation :

- "Vous ne deviez pas rentrer avant deux mois?"

James le savait en partant. J'en suis sûr. Il m'a caché qu'elle vivait chez lui...

- "Très bien, tu ne veux pas parler. A ce quoi je vois tu n'as pas beaucoup mûri Sirius..."dit-elle.

- "On avait besoin de l'aide de Remus. James a profité d'être proche pour passer voir Lily. Il s'inquiétait." j'explique froidement.

- "Elle aussi."Dit-elle glaciale.

Elle reprend sa marche et passe près de moi. Elle rentre dans la chambre. Elle va sûrement s'habiller. J'entends la porte se fermer. Et sens un parfum de pêche. Ca me rappelle quelque chose... Mais la colère m'empêche de raisonner. Je débarque en trombe dans la cuisine.

- "Tu ne m'as rien dit James."Cris-je alors que la porte se refermait sur moi.

vvvvvvvvvv

-"Ils sont partis chez Remus. Ils retournent en mission ce soir."

J'hoche la tête. Lui parler m'a perturbé plus que je l'aurais cru...

-"Tu veux en parler?"

-"Non."

J'entends la porte qui se ferme dans mon dos. Je reste seule dans ma chambre. Assise par terre.

vvvvvvvvvv

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Nous sommes de retour au camp depuis une semaine. Je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu me manquer... La revoir m'a fait tellement de bien, mais aussi tellement de mal... Combien j'ai pu l'aimer... Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je ne pense qu'à elle. A ma discussion avec Remus et James. Je n'ai plus la tête à ce que je fais. James m'a fait remarquer que je ne suis plus concentré. Il s'inquiète. Je le vois bien. Il a peur que je replonge. J'ai mis tellement de temps à revivre sans elle. Et voilà qu'elle re-débarque dans ma vie.

Et quelle entrée! Je souris : elle a toujours été doué pour se faire remarquer! En petite tenue... Elle veut ma mort! Je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir ses magnifiques jambes. Ses superbes yeux bleus... Ses seins blancs... Toutes ces choses que j'ai essayé de retrouver chez toutes ces femmes. Sans jamais atteindre mon but.

Elle me met dans un tel état... Je suis pitoyable... Je suis amoureux...

vvvvvvvvvv

Cela fait trois semaines qu'ils sont repartis. Nous prenons le thé dans le petit salon. Lily, Remus et moi. On discute de tout et rien. Surtout de rien. Jusqu'à ce que Remus aborde le sujet que je m'évertuais à éviter.

- "Il était furieux. Contre James. Contre moi. Contre lui. Contre toi. Il nous en veut de lui avoir caché ton retour. Et toi, il t'en veut d'être partie. Mais je crois que l'apogée de sa colère a été le moment où il s'est rendu compte qu'il t'avait déjà croisée depuis ton retour. Mais ça, contrairement à lui tu t'en souvenais n'est-ce pas?"

Il sait. Ils savent tous. Sauf Lily à en juger par son regard interrogateur.

- "Comment l'a-t-il su?"

- "La pêche. Tu as le même parfum depuis que tu es en âge d'en mettre. Et puis, on est allé au café. Et Max a félicité Sirius de s'être remis avec toi. Il l'a dénié évidemment. Le pauvre Max était pourtant sûr de vous avoir vu partir ensemble un soir où il était en boite... Le lien avec la fille qui avait quitté son lit avant qu'il ne se réveille il l'a fait tout seul..."

Lily me regarde les yeux écarquillés. Remus a le regard dur. Il m'en veut d'avoir fait du mal à son ami. Mais lui sait-il combien Sirius m'a fait du mal?

- "Je ne veux pas être celle qui va séparer les deux parents d'un enfant."

- "Que dis-tu?" dit Remus, complètement perdu.

- "Ah bon, alors il ne vous a même pas présenté son fils? J'ai moi même eu la chance de rencontrer ce petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. J'ai trouvé sa mère un matin sur notre pallier..."

- "Il n'a jamais eu de fils."

- "Je t'en prie Remus. Je sais ce que j'ai vu. C'était un Black. C'était comme écrit sur son visage. Alors il peut être en colère contre moi. Mais je le peux également. S'il vous plaît changeons de sujet."J'ajoute le visage impassible.

Lily et lui semble ébahis. Mais je vois dans les yeux de Remus qu'il me croit. Je suis heureuse. Il aurait pu me traiter de menteuse. Mais nous connaissons tous le mode de vie de Sirius. Il est et restera un coureur... Je l'ai appris à mes dépends.

- "Si c'est vrai, il va bientôt se retrouver avec deux enfants. Votre aventure a laissé une trace dans ton utérus... Je le sens."

vvvvvvvvvv

Je suis dans la bibliothèque avec Lily. Nous lisons chacune de notre côté. J'adore vivre avec elle, on s'entend si bien. On rit tant. Elle s'occupe de moi. Mais, je me ferme dès qu'elle me parle de Sirius et du bébé. Je ne peux pas encore en parler. Je sais que je vais le garder. En souvenir de tout ce que Sirius et moi avant partagé. En souvenir de notre bonheur. Mais je vais repartir en Afrique dès qu'ils seront revenus. Il est hors de question qu'il sache. Et puis de toute façon en l'apprenant il fuira loin de moi... Je vais l'aimer ce bébé. Je l'aime déjà.

Je suis coupée dans mes pensées par un grand bruit en bas. Lily et moi nous regardons inquiètent. Elle pose sa main sur son ventre. Geste protecteur. Geste maternel. Ils sont là. Je le sais. Je le sens. La porte s'ouvre à grand fracassas. Nous nous levons. Baguettes en mains. Nous nous retrouvons face à de vieilles connaissances : Nott et Parkinson.

Ils sourient. Je n'ai pas peur. Ils sont deux. Nous aussi. On peut se battre. Mais je vois les deux mangemorts s'écartent et Regulus Black s'avance vers nous. Un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. C'est fou la manière dont il ressemble à son frère. La même démarche. La même carrure. Les mêmes cheveux. La même les mêmes yeux gris. Mais pas la même étincelle à l'intérieur.

- "Tiens, tiens regardez qui voilà? Ne serait-ce pas Alya Wilde? Nous qui venions pour Mrs Potter..."

Je le connais. Nous n'avons aucunes chances. Mais je peux essayer de sauver Lily et son enfant. Je réfléchis à un plan. Quand je vois Parkinson lancer un doloris sur Lily. Je me jette devant elle. La douleur envahit mon corps. Mais j'ai été à bonne école et ne dit rien. Je profite de leur étonnement pour lancer un sort à Lily qui disparaît. Je suis soulagée. Elle sera en sécurité. Mais cela ne semble pas être du goût de Parkinson et de Nott. Regulus, en revanche, me fixe l'oeil amusé.

- "Ce n'est pas très gentil Alya. Nous avions une mission. Je n'aime pas me déplacer pour rien... Ce n'est pas grave je suis content de te revoir. Tu as quitté mon frère n'est-ce pas? Je t'avais dit que tu aurais du me choisir. Je suis beaucoup plus distingué que ce cher Sirius."

- "Il vaut mille fois mieux que toi."Je crache.

Il me lance un doloris. Je ravale mes cris. Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir-là. J'ai mal. Je fatigue. Sauver Lily m'a demandé beaucoup d'énergie. Il lève le sort. Je me relève. La tête haute.

-"Tu m'impressionnes Alya. Digne jusqu'au bout. Tu es digne de moi. Je veux bien de te pardonner et faire de toi mon épouse. La mère de mes enfants."

-"Plutôt mourir que de coucher avec toi Regulus."

Je sens encore la douleur qui me prend le corps je m'écoule. Ca s'arrête. C'est la fin. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je me redresse pourtant un air fier sur l visage.

- "Tu me dois le respect. Calme tes ardeurs. Tu es vraiment belle, c'est vrai mais ça ne passe pas tout. Surtout pas ton sale caractère. C'est incroyable que mon impur de frère est réussi à t'avoir dans son lit... Je veux avoir ce plaisir avant de te tuer..."

Il s'avance vers moi. Il me plaque contre le mur. M'embrasse. Je lui mords la langue. Il repart sur un doloris. Il se rapproche de moi et recommence son manège. Moi aussi. Je me retrouve encore par terre. Cette fois-ci je n'ai plus la force de me relever... Il le fait pour moi. Il m'embrasse. Je n'ai plus l'énergie de résister. Ses mains baladeuses s'aventurent sur mon fessier. J'aimerais contrer mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Il continue et entreprend de me déshabiller. Puis, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir violemment. J'entends des sorts fuser. Je m'écroule dans le noir...

vvvvvvvvvv

- "James, c'est Remus. Il faut que vous rentriez. Elles se sont faites attaquées. Nous sommes à l'hôpital. Venez vite..."

vvvvvvvvvv

J'arrive en courant avec James. Je crois que mon coeur va exploser tellement j'ai peur. Je prie Merlin et toutes les divinités que je connais pour qu'elles n'aient rien. Pour elles aillent bien. On voit Remus dans la salle d'attente. Il lève la tête en nous entendant arriver. Il est extrêmement pâle. Il y a un problème. Un sérieux problème. Je suis mort de trouille. Je n'arrive pas à questionner Remus. James est plus courageux :

- "Comment va Lily? Et Alya?"

Remus nous regarde. L'air abattu.

- "Je vais bien James. Et le bébé aussi. Ne te t'en fais pas. Elle nous a sauvé."

James se retourne et saute dans les bras de Lily soulagé. Elle ne sourit pas. Elle me regarde. Et je vois de la pitié dans ses yeux. Des yeux qui sont rouges d'avoir trop pleurés.

Je réfléchis. Si Lily n'a rien. Et que le bébé va bien. Mais que Remus et Lily semblent aussi bouleversés. Cela veut dire que...

- "Oh Merlin, non! Pas Alya... "Dis-je en m'affalant sur une chaise.

Je fixe Remus, espérant qu'il denie ce à quoi je viens de penser.

- "Dis moi que non Remus."le supplie-je.

Il me regarde. Peiné. Mais ne dit rien. Je m'énerve et lui hurle :

- "Dis moi qu'elle n'a rien Remus!"

Ils me regardent tous. James laisse Lily et s'accroupit devant moi.

- "Ne te mets en colère Patmol. Cela ne nous aidera pas. Nous tenons, nous aussi à elle."

Un médecin vient vers nous.

- "Vous êtes ici pour Miss Alya Wilde?"

Je lève. Tendu comme un i. Lily demande :

- "Comment va-t-elle?"

- "L'opération ne sait pas trop mal passée. Mais nous n'avons pas pu sauver le bébé."

Je m'écroule sur ma chaise. Bébé. Elle était enceinte. De qui?

- "Elle est actuellement dans le coma. J'ignore, au jour d'aujourd'hui si elle pourrait s'en sortir et avec quelles séquelles. Les prochains jours seront déterminants."

Il s'en va. Je suis sous le choc. Alya, je mourrais de te perdre... Et ce bébé. La jalousie vient s'insinuer dans mon coeur. Un autre l'a touché. Je m'en doutais, mais qu'un autre est pu être avec elle alors qu'elle ne m'en laissait pas le droit m'est insoutenable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser la question qui me brûle les lèvres :

- "Vous saviez?"

Lily me fixe, hésitante. Remus n'a, lui, pas cette délicatesse :

- "Oui."

- "Il faudrait peut-être prévenir le père."Je grince.

- "Il est déjà au courant." répond-t-il du tac au tac.

- "Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là?"

- "Il l'est. Elle était enceinte d'un peu plus de deux mois Sirius. Et elle n'a eu qu'une seule aventure depuis qu'elle est rentrée..."

Ils guettent tous ma réaction. Je ferme les yeux. J'espère que ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. Je ravale mes larmes.

- "Le savait-elle?" dis-je la voix dénuée de toute expression.

- "Oui." répond Lily

- "Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle pas dit?"

- "Elle comptait le faire à ton retour. Elle ne voulait pas te déranger."

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle ment. Elle ne comptait pas me le dire.

- "Je vais la voir" dis-je closant la discussion, tournant les talons.

Je sens leurs regards dans mon dos. Je laisse aller mes larmes. J'ai failli être père. Le père de Son enfant. Je connais son existence que depuis quelques minutes mais je suis déjà bouleversé par sa mort. Et Alya...

vvvvvvvvvv

Je rentre dans la chambre. Elle est affreusement pâle. Elle semble si petite et si fragile avec tous ces fils qui la maintiennent en vie...

- "Il faut toujours que tu fasses ta super-héroine n'est ce pas Wilde?

Je t'en prie réponds-moi.

- "Mais je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu veux qu'on s'occupe de toi. Tu as toujours aimé faire ton intéressante. C'est bon. Tu as réussi. Tu peux te réveiller maintenant."

Je m'approche et m'assois sur la chaise qui est placée à son chevet. J'entends un bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne brusquement. Un auror se tient devant moi. Que fait-il ici?

Il s'avance, je me lève, méfiant. Il me fait un signe de la tête en guise de salut et m'explique qu'il voulait voir si elle s'était réveillée. Il m'explique qu'il faisait partie des aurors qui ont débarqué chez James.

- "Vous savez, je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir. Ils sont rares ce qui arrivent vivants à l'hôpital après avoir enduré ce qu'elle a enduré avec Black."

Je me tends. Ai-je bien entendu?

- "Black?"

- "Oui, c'est Mrs Potter qui l'a reconnu. Juste avant que Miss Wilde la fasse aller chez Mr Lupin. Elle a eu bien du courage. Je vais vous laisser. Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour le retrouver. Mais, dès qu'elle se réveille prévenez-moi : j'aurais des questions."

J'acquiesce. Il sort. Je me retourne vers elle.

- "Pourquoi tu es restée seule? Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfuit avec Lily? Toujours ta foutue envie de sauver le monde! Mais tu as pensé à moi? Tu as pensé au bébé? Et oui, je sais pour le bébé. Et tu me dois des explications. Alors tu as intérêt à revenir pour me les fournir."

Je suis en colère. Elle n'a pas le droit de mourir...

vvvvvvvvvv

Je suis dans mon bureau. Je remplis des tas de paperasses depuis bientôt deux semaines. Ca me fait du bien. Rester à l'hôpital sans pouvoir faire quelque chose m'est insupportable. Alors je travaille le jour. Tout le jour. Et la nuit il m'est impossible de dormir. Surtout que dès je ferme les yeux son visage me revient en tête et quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois notre fameuse photo.

James, Lily, Remus et Peter s'inquiètent beaucoup pour moi. James est venu. Et même s'il ne me l'a pas clairement dit je sais qu'il veut que je passe à autre chose. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait peut-être que je me fasse à l'idée qu'elle ne se réveille pas...

Je refuse. Je sais que les médecins sont pessimistes. Mais, il ne la connaisse pas comme je la connais. Elle est forte. Elle est puissante. Elle va vivre. Je ne peux me faire à une autre éventualité. Alors pour éviter je travaille. Je travaille dur.

Je suis sur un cas d'une maison moldue brûlée lorsque le téléphone retentit. Je le regarde. Je crains de le décrocher. Il persiste alors je le prends priant pour que ce soit une bonne nouvelle. C'est James :

- "Sirius, ça va mon vieux?"

Il ne m'appelle que rarement Sirius. Je le sens mal. Très mal. Cela ne loupe pas :

- "Il faudrait que tu viennes à l'hôpital. Elle va mal. Les médecins pensent que nous devrions venir faire nos adieux."

- "Non." je dis d'une voix sans appel.

- "Sirius, viens s'il te plaît, pour elle."

- "Non, James je ne viendrais pas lui dire au revoir pour la bonne raison qu'elle ne mourra pas."J'affirme.

- "Comme tu veux. Mais je pense que tu as tort. Tu le regretteras. Tu sais..."

Je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je lui raccroche au nez. Et me remets au travail. Comme si nous n'avions pas eu cette conversation. Vers minuit, je rentre chez moi. Je me mets au lit comme un automate. Je me mets sur le ventre. Puis sur le dos. Ensuite sur la gauche. Elle ne fait que me regarder.

- "Quoi? Que veux-tu? Tu n'en as pas marre d'occuper ainsi ma tête?"

J'hurle bêtement contre cette pauvre photo. Cela ne sert à rien. Mais j'ai besoin d'évacuer. Je n'ai définitivement pas envie de dormir. Je m'habille. Direction l'hôpital.

vvvvvvvvvv

Je rentre dans la chambre. J'ai le coeur lourd. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre. Je m'assois à ses côtés. Je ne parle pas. Il n'y a jamais eu besoin de beaucoup de mots entre nous dans les moments intimes comme celui-ci.

Je la regarde. Même ainsi elle est superbe. Je pose ma tête près de sa main.

J'ai du m'endormir. Car, quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois le soleil qui perse à travers les volets. Je me lève et vais les ouvrir. Je me retourne vers elle. Je souris. Elle n'a jamais été du matin. Il suffit de la regarder en ce moment elle grogne. Toujours rochon le matin...

Attendez une petite minute. Elle grogne! Je n'ai sans jamais été aussi content de la voir de mauvais poil! Je cours vers le couloir et hurle à la recherche d'une infirmière. Je réveille peut-être tout l'hôpital. Mais je m'en fous. Elle s'est réveillée. Une infirmière vient à mes côtés dans sa chambre. Elle l'examine et va chercher le médicomage. Je m'assois à ses côtés. Et lui parle. Je lui prends la main. Je la caresse. Elle est douce. Elle serre ma main. Elle serre ma main! Le médicomage arrive, me fait sortir. Je préviens nos amis. Ils arrivent dans la salle d'attente.

Je ne tiens plus en place et fais les cent pas. Nous sommes tous souriant. Je suis tellement soulagé. Le médicommage revient. Nous explique qu'elle s'est rendormie et que nous devons la laisser se reposer. Je ne peux m'empêche de faire remarquer qu'elle a assez dormi jusqu'à maintenant... Remus sourit devant mon immaturité. Mais, je ne vois rien. Je suis concentré sur ce que dit le médicomage. Il est épaté. Ce qu'elle a fait est très rare. Je sens la fierté qui monte en moi. Il nous explique que nous verrons les éventuelles séquelles dans les jours à venir. J'ai confiance...

vvvvvvvvvv

Je suis fatiguée. Très fatiguée. Pourtant, comme me l'a fait remarqué Sirius je n'ai fait que dormir. Cela fait trois semaines que je suis réveillée. Je sors aujourd'hui. Contre avis médical, mais je sors. Je n'en peux plus d'être ici. Sirius a promis au médicomage de s'occuper de moi. Il me ramène chez les Potter. Attention, j'ai précisé que ce serait chacun sa chambre. Comme ça il pourra "toujours fréquenter ses midinettes" comme je lui ai fait remarqué. Il m'a promis qu'il n'y avait personne. Bizarrement je le crois. Il est tellement adorable. Il m'a tellement manqué... Mais ça me tue qu'il est fallu la mort d'un enfant pour que l'on se retrouve. Qu'il est fallu la mort de notre enfant. Nous en avons rediscuté. Il a été un coeur. Il a tout fait que je ne m'en veuille pas. Mais je vois bien qu'il a mal lui aussi.

Et maintenant je suis assise dans ma chambre. Pouponnée comme une ado de seize ans. Et il est en retard l'enfoiré! Je souris. La ponctualité (ou plutôt son manque) est sa marque de fabrique... Je décide donc d'aller l'attendre en bas après avoir signé tous les papiers. J'avouerais sans problème que je ne gagnerais pas une course de marche à pieds mais je m'en sors bien pour quelqu'un qui sort du coma. J'arrive au rez-de-chaussée.

Il est là, superbe. Je vais à sa rencontre. Et je La vois. Mon coeur s'arrête. J'ai mal. Pourquoi doit-elle ressurgir. Je vois le garçon qui lui tient la main. Il fait un gigantesque sourire à Sirius. Je n'ai pas le droit de me mettre en eux. Tout comme il n'a pas le droit de me l'imposer. Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire espérer.

Je prends l'autre porte et sors. Une larme coule sur ma joue. C'est la seule que je laisserais suivre ce chemin...

vvvvvvvvvv

Quand ils m'ont dit qu'elle était partie j'ai cru à une blague. Mais elle n'a pas surgit en criant : "je t'ai bien eu". J'ai couru vers la sortie et j'ai transplané devant chez James et Lily. J'ai couru dans l'allée et j'ai déboulé dans la cuisine de mes plus proches amis. Lily était assise sur une chaise le regard dans le vide.

- "Où est-elle Lily?"

- "Elle m'a fait promettre de ne pas te le dire."

- "Je t'en prie Lily, dis-le-moi!

- "Non, tu lui as fait trop de mal."

- "JE lui ai fait trop de mal! Et elle? Elle ne me fait pas de mal peut-être? Elle s'enfuit tous les quatre matins!"

- "Peut-être, mais elle, elle n'a pas une copine et un fils. Elle, elle ne joue pas avec toi. Je te tenais en plus haute estime Sirius... Je suis déçue."

- "Quoi, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

- "Ne fais pas l'autruche je te prie. Elle t'a vu avec cette femme et ce garçon à l'hôpital. Les mêmes qu'elle a trouvé sur votre pallier il y a un peu plus de deux ans."

Oh, non. Non pas ça!

- "Où est-elle Lily?" la suppliais-je. "Je te jure que je t'expliquerais tout plus tard..."

Il me fixe. Elle semble me jauger.

- "A l'aéroport."

Je sors en courant et fonce vers l'aéroport. Vers elle.

vvvvvvvvvv

J'arrive en courant. Et regarde sur le tableau où elle a bien pu allée. Je vois un vol qui part dans cinq minutes à destination du Burkina Faso. C'est ça. Je le sais. Je le sens. Je cours le plus vite possible. Je bouscule beaucoup de monde mais je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas qu'elle reparte. Pas pour ça.

J'arrive devant la vitre qui donne sur la piste. Je la vois. Elle monte dans l'avion. J'accélère. J'arrive à la porte d'embarquement. Elle est fermée. Il y a une hôtesse. Je lui demande de passer. Elle refuse. Je vois que je lui plais. Je le vois. Je lui explique. Je lui dis que l'amour de ma vie est dans cet avion qu'il faut que je parte... Elle semble attendrie. Les femmes et leur coeur d'artichaut...

Toujours est-il qu'elle me laisse passer. Je suis m'élance. J'y suis presque... J'y arrive. Mais, je le vois qui décolle. Il prend son envol. Mon coeur se brise. C'est foutu...

vvvvvvvvvv

Je n'ai jamais aimé les avions. Pas parce que j'ai peur. Non, parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il décolle je laisse quelque chose derrière moi. Et cette fois-ci encore je le laisse lui. Mais cette fois-ci définitivement. Je ferme les yeux. J'entends :

- "Maman, maman regarde..."

Mon coeur se brise. On a failli être une famille...

vvvvvvvvvv

Je sors de l'ascenseur. J'ai l'esprit vide. Elle est partie il y a quatre heures. J'erre dans Londres depuis quatre heures... On était tellement proche du but : passer notre vie ensemble. Je sors mes clés. Les tourne dans la serrure. Je me rends compte que la porte est déjà ouverte. Bizarre. J'étais tellement surexcité ce matin j'ai dû oublier...

Je rentre dans mon appartement. Je contourne le canapé pour aller m'y avachir. Mais je me stoppe. Je suis incapable de faire un pas de plus...

- "Il faut changer ta planquette de temps en temps... J'avais moi même choisi de les mettre derrière l'extincteur." dit-elle les clés à la main, la bouche en coeur.

Je souris et commence :

- "Je vais tout t'expliquer pour cette femme, ce n'est pas ce que tu cr..."

- "Non Sirius. Laisse moi parler. Après ce sera ton tour si tu le veux."

J'acquiesce et m'assoit. Elle a toujours été autoritaire ma Alya. Elle inspire.

- "Apparemment tu connais la cause de mon départ. Mais, tu ne sais pas que lorsque j'étais assise dans l'avion. Il y avait une femme et un enfant à ma droite. Celui-ci m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Au sens propre comme au figuré. En effet, l'entendre dire à sa mère " tu as vu c'est la jolie madame du portefeuille de tonton Sirius" m'a surprise. J'ignorais que tu avais une photo de moi. Ajoute-t-elle taquine. "La femme était étonné de me voir là et m'a demandé pourquoi je n'étais pas avec toi. J'ai répliqué qu'être belle-mère ne me plaisait pas. Elle a rit en comprenant ce que je voulais dire. Elle m'a expliqué Sirius. Je sais maintenant que c'est bien un Black. Mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas ton fils..."

J'hoche la tête. Nous nous regardons pendant plusieurs minutes.

- "Je suis désolée Sirius. Mais tu comprends, quand je l'ai vu sur le pallier avec ce bébé. Elle disait qu'il fallait qu'elle parle sérieusement avec toi. Il te ressemblait tant."

Je ne dis rien. Je vois que cela l'énerve. J'ai toujours aimé l'embêter. Depuis que nous sommes petits. Et je peux me vanter de mettre dans le mille à chaque fois.

- "Alors, tu n'as rien à ajouter?"

Je la regarde. Le visage impassible. Elle s'énerve. Elle est belle. Elle est désirable. J'ai envie de regoûter à ses lèvres depuis notre rencontre à sa sortie de la salle de bain. Elle va pour se lever. Furieuse. Je lui attrape la main. Elle se retourne et me lance un regard noir. Je lui adresse un oeil moqueur. Je l'entraîne à mes côtés. Je lui attrape la nuque et happe ses lèvres. Elles sont aussi douces que dans mon souvenir. Elle reste sans réaction pendant quelques secondes. Je sais qu'elle essaie de se venger. Mais, quand ma langue se mêle à la sienne elle cède. Et répond à mon baiser. Je suis au paradis. Elle seule à avoir ce pouvoir sur moi.

Je suis soulagé. Je n'aurais pu me passer d'elle. Je ne lui avouerais pas bien sûr. J'ai mon orgueil tout de même. Mais quelque chose me dit que c'était écrit. Sirius et Alya. Alya et Sirius. Ensemble. Merlin que je l'aime.

Je la renverse sur le canapé. Nous avons plus de deux ans à rattraper...

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu,

si vous avez des commentaires, je suis preneuse!!


	2. I want you back

**-As stars-**

**OS ****2: I want you back – **_**the Kooks**_

_Pourquoi __toujours __attendre__ ? Et plus j'__attends__, plus je __sens__ le __poids__ du __temps__. Plus j'__attends__, plus je me __sens__condamné__. __Condamné__ à __attendre__. - Jean-Louis Aubert - _

xxx

Trois mois. Quatre-vingt-onze jours. Deux mille cent quatre-vingt-quatre heures. Cent trente et un mille et quarante minutes. Sept millions huit cents soixante-deux mille quatre cent secondes.

C'est long. Trop long. Ils devraient déjà être rentrés... Il devrait déjà être à mes côtés... Il aurait du venir me chercher... On devrait déjà être de retour chez nous...

Où es-tu? Lily s'inquiètes aussi tu sais? Vous savez très bien que nous détestons vous voir partir. Pourquoi ne donnez-vous pas de nouvelles?

Comme chaque soir depuis bientôt trois mois, je cherche le sommeil. M'endormir sans toi m'est devenu impossible... Surtout quand je te sais en mission. Tu m'interdis les missions sans danger pour l'Ordre. Mais toi, tu pars des mois dans la nature. Je te déteste de me faire autant souffrir. Et James? Oublie-t-il qu'il a une femme et un fils?

Pourquoi votre envie d'aventure doit-elle aller contre notre bien-être à Lily et à moi? Oh Sirius, je mourrais de te perdre... Ces mois sans savoir où tu es me paraissent être une éternité. La journée je t'attends, angoissée. Je suis sur le qui-vive. A l'instar de Lily, à chaque sonnerie, à chaque appel, je relève la tête, mon coeur ratant un battement.

Mais je crois que les nuits sont définitivement les pires. Toute seule dans notre grand lit. Ce qu'il peut être froid sans toi... Je mets du temps à m'endormir. Je dors peu. Je t'imagine mort. Je réfléchis trop. Je m'inquiète.

Le médecin m'a dit de dormir et de prendre soin de moi. Mais c'est toi qui vieille sur moi habituellement. Et moi sur toi...

Le sommeil arrive. Je me tourne sur le côté. Alors que je ferme les yeux, je sens un corps se coller au mien. Un parfum d'ambre m'arrive. Je soupire. J'ai l'impression de sortir de l'eau. Comme si j'avais passé ces derniers mois en apnée. Les larmes me viennent. Je sanglote. Tu t'en aperçois et me retourne vers toi. Je baisse la tête. Tu me la fais immédiatement relever. Tu m'interroges du regard.

Je souris à travers mes larmes, tu es habitué à me voir plus forte n'est-ce pas? Je te regarde dans les yeux. Tu sembles comprendre ma peur. Ma peur de ne pas te revoir. Tu vas pour me prendre dans tes bras. Je te repousse. Il n'y a pas que cela.

J'ignore comment te le dire. Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu t'inquiètes. Moi aussi. J'ai tellement peur de ta réaction... Tu avances ta main vers ma joue. Je m'y frotte les yeux fermés. Je profite. J'ai peur que tu partes en courant après ce que je vais t'annoncer.

Je me rends compte que pendant que je réfléchissais tu t'es approché. Tu te fais entreprenant. Apparemment, je t'ai manqué! Mon corps t'a manqué. Je me laisse faire. Que c'est bon. Je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir lorsque tu es là.

Pourtant Merlin sait combien je te maudis lorsque tu pars...

Tu m'as basculée sur le dos. Tu te retrouves sur moi. Tes mains baladeuses se promènent sur mon corps. Sur mes seins. Elles arrivent à mon ventre. Tu t'arrêtes, narquois. Je sais ce que tu veux "mon amour tu as forcé sur le chocolat". Je fais non de la tête.

Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu ne comprends pas. Je prends tes deux mains dans les miennes. Je les pose sur mon ventre. De part et d'autres de mon ventre.

Tu ne réagis pas pendant quelques secondes. Puis je vois tes yeux s'agrandir. Ca y est, tu as compris. Nous nous fixons pendant plusieurs minutes. Mon coeur va lâcher tellement il bat fort.

J'ai peur. Peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu repartes. Peur de me retrouver toute seule...

Tu baisses la tête sur le côté. Tu oses me demander si je suis sûre? J'hoche la tête hésitante. Tu me regardes. Tu regardes mon ventre. Tu me fixes. Tu fixes mon ventre.

Tu sembles perdu. Comprends-tu ce que j'ai ressenti quand je l'ai appris? Ce n'était pas dans le programme. Il devait attendre la fin de la guerre pour venir.

Cela fait plusieurs minutes que tu regardes mon ventre maintenant. Je le savais. Tu n'étais pas prêt... Les larmes commencent à couler sur mon visage. Foutues hormones.

Tu restes scotché à mon ventre. Je ne vois pas ton expression. Puis tu relèves brutalement la tête vers moi. Un sourire gigantesque sur les lèvres. Tu le perds très rapidement en voyant ma tête.

Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai pu avoir peur que tu t'en ailles... Je te rassure d'un sourire. Tu me serres très fort dans les bras. Je sursaute. Tu t'écartes violemment, effrayé...

Je te rassure d'un sourire. Non mon chéri, rien de grave. Tu sembles voir la cause de mon sursaut puisque tu te penches sur mon ventre et l'embrasse.

Je rigole, j'ai toujours été chatouilleuse... Tu te remets à mes côtés et m'embrasse avec passion... Mais, quand nos retrouvailles se font plus sensuelles, tu t'arrêtes, brusquement. Je te regarde, à mon tour d'être interrogative.

Cependant, tout s'éclaire quand je te vois fixer mon ventre, comme face à un dilemme.

Je ris. Lily avait raison, vous avez tous la même réaction. Je prends ton visage dans mes mains. Je secoue la tête et t'embrasses. Ne t'en fais pas : il n'arrivera que dans quatre mois tu sais... Et puis savoir que ses parents s'aiment n'est pas choquant... De toutes manières il ne voit rien. Ou devrais-je dire elle ne voit rien?

vvvvvvvvvvv

Ce moment magnifique me revient à l'esprit...

On a toujours su communiquer sans les mots...

Nous savions nous montrer notre amour autrement...

Tu m'as fait un enfant pour me le prouver...

C'est étrange ce à quoi on songe sur le point de mourir...

Mais je suis juste déçue...

J'aurais tellement voulu voir ce que donnerait ce mélange de nous avec les années...

Nous nous faisions une telle joie de l'élever ensemble ce petit bout de chou...

Tu vas devoir t'en occuper seul...

Je te fais confiance,

Tu feras un père formidable,

Et puis, je veillerai sur vous de là-haut.

Je relève la tête, il est temps pour moi d'affronter ces hommes.

Tu pourras ainsi lui dire que je me suis battue...

Je t'aime mon amour...

* * *

_Merci énormément à Sherazade,_

_Et à vous qui m'avez lu..._


	3. Always where I need to be

– **As stars –**

**OS 3: Always where I need to be.**

_Un couple, c'est fait de trahisons multiples. Mais un homme ou une femme seuls aussi. Jacques Dutronc_

xxx

Un sourire s'empare de mon visage quand je vois leur portail se profiler au bout du chemin que j'ai emprunté. Il est tard. Mais ils ne dorment pas : je vois la lumière sortir de leurs fenêtres. Je suis heureux. Cela faisait longtemps…

Je pousse la porte et j'entre dans le jardin. Je contourne l'entrée principale, je me retrouve devant la porte de la cuisine. Mon cœur s'accélère : j'ai hâte. Je pénètre dans la cuisine. J'essaie de me faire discret. Je veux jouer sur l'effet de surprise. J'entends des rires dans le salon. Je m'y dirige.

Je m'arrête devant la porte et je m'appuie contre l'encadrement. Ils ne m'ont pas vu. J'en profite pour les observer. Ils sont beaux. Ils resplendissent de joie. C'est si rare ces temps-ci…

« Salut la compagnie ! »

Je les vois se retourner d'un seul homme. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre ce qui m'arrive que je sens des bras puissants qui m'entrainent dans une accolade virile. J'éclate de rire. James n'a rien perdu de sa spontanéité : une femme et un fils ne l'ont en rien changé… D'ailleurs, en parlant de femme et d'enfant, les voilà qui se précipitent vers moi. La surprise a laissé place à la joie sur leurs visages. Ils m'entrainent vers le canapé. Une petite chose vient se blottir contre moi. Je l'observe attentivement : il n'est aussi petit que cela finalement. Il a grandi en un an… Je soupire d'aise. Je me sens chez moi. Je me suis toujours senti chez moi ici. Ils sont ma famille.

Lily m'assaille de questions, et me reproche d'avoir mis trop de temps pour revenir. Je souris. C'est vrai que je les ai habitués à ma visite quotidienne depuis cinq ans. Depuis que l'on a quitté Poudlard. Tout était alors si simple… Nous discutons pendant un bout de temps de tout, de rien, surtout de rien. Cela fait tellement de bien d'être insouciant. Je remarque cependant que mon ami ne décroche pas un mot. Je mets cela sur l'effet de la surprise.

J'apprends de bonnes nouvelles. Et des moins bonnes : Alice et Frank étaient si fiers de leur petit bout, dire qu'il va grandir sans parents… Au bout d'un moment, je sens une respiration régulière contre mon cou : le monstre s'est endormi.

Lily se lève, le prend délicatement. Puis monte le coucher. Je la regarde sortir :

« Il a grandi c'est impressionnant. »

« Il ne t'a pas attendu… »

Je sens au son de voix qu'il m'en veut. Tout s'éclaire. Je fronce les sourcils :

« Tu sais très bien, que je ne pouvais pas venir. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux. »

« Ca l'est encore, alors pourquoi es-tu ici ? »

« IL me fait confiance. Mais je peux repartir si tu le désires réellement. »

Je joins le geste à la parole et me dirige vers la sortie. Il ne bouge pas. Il ne dit rien. Je suis blessé. Je ne comprends pas. Je fais cela pour eux aussi. Pour nous. Pour que cette foutue guerre prenne fin. Je passe la porte. Et me dirige vers le hall.

« Que fais-tu Sirius ? »

« Ma présence n'est pas, apparemment la bienvenue. »

« Tu dis des sottises. N'est-ce pas James ? »

Devant le manque de réaction de son mari elle réédite sa question :

« N'est-ce pas James ? »

Il ne répond toujours pas. Elle soupire mais m'entraine tout de même vers le salon. Elle me force à m'asseoir.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend tous les deux ? Cela fait plus d'un an que vous ne vous êtes pas vu et vous n'avez rien d'autres à vous dire à part des reproches ? »

Elle nous fixe, tour à tour, les mains sur les hanches. Si je n'étais pas si déçu je rirais de ses mimiques… Elle regarde son époux, celui-ci détourne le regard, penaud.

« Enfin, James, tu attends son retour depuis qu'il a passé le pas de la porte. Et tu fais la fine bouche ? Mais toi Sirius comprends nous : nous avons passé un an à guetter des nouvelles, a imaginé les pires scénarios. Même Dumbledore n'avait pas d'informations. »

« Je n'étais pas en vacances… C'était prévu que je coupe le contact pendant quelques temps. Pour que mon histoire reste plausible. »

Je les regarde. Je ne comprends pas leur réaction. Je me passe la main sur le visage. Je soupire.

« Et sinon, quoi de neuf ? »

Je le regarde. Il fait une tentative de sourire. J'ai compris : on prend les mêmes et on recommence.

« Je peux pas être très précis pour l'instant. Mais je vais bien. Vivre avec eux n'est pas horrible tout le temps. Et vous ? »

Et nous repartons sur une longue conversation. Comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'altercation. J'aime ça. Rien n'est compliqué. Il faut juste profiter de la vie. Nous sommes tirés de notre débat sur le quidditch par la vision d'une Lily endormie sur les genoux de son mari. Je regarde l'heure : quatre heures. Je me lève :

- « Il faut que je rentre. »

- « Déjà ? Tu ne veux pas rester ? »

- « Je ne peux pas. Ils vont se poser des questions. »

Je vois à sa tête qu'il est déçu. Moi aussi. Ce moment avec eux a été trop court. Vraiment trop court. Je promets de revenir chez eux. De revenir avant un an. Je passe la porte du portail et transplane.

**vvvvvv**

Je me glisse dans mes draps. Pensif. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis… J'ai hâte que tout cela soit fini. J'aimerais tellement que tout reprenne son petit bonhomme de chemin. Que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais pour cela je dois réussir cette mission. Je dois réussir cette infiltration…

Je suis coupé dans mes réflexions quand Elle se retourne vers moi et penche la tête : sa manière à elle de me demander comment je vais. J'hoche la tête en souriant : elle est magnifique, même à demi-réveillée. Tout est si compliqué. Je l'observe, elle est tellement belle avec ses cheveux bouclés, avec ses yeux gris : une vrai poupée. Elle me tuerait sûrement si elle m'entendait… Elle a aussi un caractère de chien. Je lui souris. Elle vient se blottir contre moi, et se rendort aussitôt. Je respire ses cheveux noirs, une odeur fruitée m'envahit. J'adore cette odeur. Son odeur.

Tout est si complexe. Tomber amoureux n'était pas dans le plan. Ce n'était pas prévu. Elle ne devait pas être aussi douce, aussi belle, aussi drôle. Elle était sensé être méchante, froide, hautaine, raciste. Je devais la séduire pour lui soutirer des informations. Je devais la manipuler en la faisant s'éprendre de moi. Elle a gagné la bataille : je suis amoureux et je suis incapable de la trahir.

La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est de la protéger. Mais, je dois protéger Harry, James, Lily… Je dois faire un choix : ils sont dans des camps opposés. Il y a un an, mon choix était définitif, choisi d'avance. Je ne sais plus. J'ai tiré une leçon de ces moments avec ces hommes cagoulés : le monde n'est ni blanc, ni noir. Les mangemorts ne sont pas toujours horrible, au quotidien, ils sont normaux presque gentils. Je ne sais plus. Je sais seulement que je ne peux cautionner leurs actes. Mais, ils font parti de mon quotidien depuis un an… Et puis, il y Alya : je ne peux pas la laisser : j'ai mis trop de temps à l'attraper dans mes filets…

Je souris en repensant à la manière dont elle m'a fait mijoter. Six mois pour qu'elle daigne m'embrasser, et plus si affinités… Et quelles affinités ! Je souris en songeant à notre rencontre. Elle m'a regardé avec ce petit air supérieur. Elle ne voulait pas que je les rejoigne. Elle était persuadée que j'étais un agent double. Si elle savait… J'ai peur de sa réaction quand elle l'apprendra : elle sera forcément au courant à un moment ou à un autre… Je dois choisir mon camp. Et la liste comporte pleins d'arguments pour que j'aille voir Dumbledore pour faire mon rapport. Mais de l'autre côté, du côté des « rester de leur côté », il y a un argument majeur qui contrebalance toutes les données : Elle. Je soupire.

Je pourrais peut-être essayer de la faire changer d'opinion. Mais, elle a été formatée pour ces idées et n'a pas eu un James pour lui expliquer. Et surtout, elle veut rester au près de sa famille. Rejoindre l'ordre serait, pour elle, synonyme de reniement. Elle ne pourrait le supporter. Même si elle n'adhère pas à toutes les opinions de Voldemort. Elle tient à sa famille, ses amis. Comment lui expliquer ? Comment la convaincre ? Que faire pour qu'elle reste à mes côtés ? Je sais pourtant que je ne peux laisser le Mage noir gagner…

**vvvvvv**

Je me réveille de la manière la plus agréable qui soit. Ma belle m'entraîne dans une séance de tendresse. Je participe le sourire aux lèvres. On se retrouve dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle trace des cercles sur mon torse. Je lui caresse le bras. Je suis bien. Je suis en paix. Mais, mon dilemme du soir me revient en tête. Je le chasse dans un coin songeant que j'aurais le temps d'y penser plus tard… J'ignore à quel point je me trompe...

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

« A rien. Je profite. Carpe diem. »

Elle lève la tête de mon torse et me regarde en souriant. J'adore son sourire. Mais je déteste me sentir si faible. Nous sommes interrompus dans notre œillade par son ventre qui gargouille. Elle rougit. Mon sourire redouble, sa petite tête de petite fille prise en faute est tout simplement adorable. Je l'embrasse puis me lève. Elle me regarde, déçue :

« Où vas-tu ? »

« Manger, cela te dit ? »

Elle rit, se lève précipitamment et se rue vers la salle de bain. Quelle gamine ! Je m'élance également et l'empêche de refermer la porte sur elle.

- « Cette douche est assez grande pour nous accueillir tous les deux, non ?

Elle m'attrape la main en souriant et me tire vers elle. Elle ferme la porte derrière moi. Je ne peux m'empêcher de détailler son petit corps de déesse. J'attrape sa taille. Elle s'approche, câline. Je la soulève de terre et la pose sur mon épaule. Passée la surprise, elle se débat en riant. Je l'emporte sans difficulté dans la douche.

« Bravo, pour cette démonstration de force Monsieur Black, mais auriez-vous l'obligeance de me reposer à terre ? »

« A la condition, ma chère Wilde que vous admettiez que je suis le plus beau, le plus musclé, le plus intelligent de tous les hommes. »

Elle ne dit rien, taquine. Elle veut jouer. Bien. J'allume le jet d'eau. Elle hurle. Elle a toujours été frileuse.

« Par Merlin ! Sirius ! C'est froid ! »

Devant mon manque réaction, elle avoue enfin :

« Très bien, tu as gagné : tu es le plus beau, le plus fort de tous les hommes. »

Je souris, je pose un baiser sur ses fesses et la repose. Elle me fixe, boudeuse. Elle déteste perdre. Je la laisse faire. Elle a beau ne pas être très grande (ni très grosse), ce petit bout de femme ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Surtout pas par moi. Je l'attire finalement contre moi. Je l'embrasse. Elle ne réagit pas. Elle se venge. Je sais qu'elle ne va pas résister longtemps. Je fais le décompte 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0…. Elle passe ses bras autour de mon cou et approfondi notre baiser. Je pourrais rester toute ma vie ici. Comme ça. Rien qu'elle et moi. Avec nos jeux. Nos baisers. Nos joutes. Nos câlins.

Mais, j'ai oublié une des règles principales de la vie : ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. Et encore moins Alya. Une douleur aigüe s'empare de ma langue. Elle s'écarte. Moqueuse. Elle m'a mordu ! Je la regarde surpris. Je la vois s'approcher de moi. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Je pensais qu'elle allait m'embrasser, mais elle ne fait que murmurer à mon oreille :

« C'est moi la plus intelligente Black, tu devrais le savoir... »

Elle passe derrière moi et entreprend de sortir de la douche. Je lui attrape le poignet et l'attire contre moi. Je l'observe, joueur. Elle me fixe, interrogative. Je fais quelques pas en avance et elle recule, au même rythme :

« Je n'aime pas quand vous avez ce regard de prédateur Monsieur Black. »

Je ne dis rien. Elle ne peut plus reculer : elle a le dos collé au mur. Mur qui doit être froid, vu son expression. Je m'empare de ses lèvres. Je la sens sourire dans notre baiser. Je la soulève, elle entoure ses cuisses autour de moi et je lui fais l'amour.

Nous reprenons notre souffle ensemble, corps contre corps. Je l'embrasse. Baiser chaste. Baiser d'amour. Elle blottit sa tête dans mon cou. Je fais de même. Je suis bien. Elle pose un baiser sur mon épaule, approche ses lèvres de mon oreille et chuchote :

« Je t'aime Sirius. »

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Six mois que l'on est ensemble. Six mois d'amour. Six mois pour qu'elle me l'avoue. Elle a honte, elle s'est cachée dans mon cou. Je souris, elle n'a ces réactions enfantines qu'avec moi. Ce qui me donne une envie, un besoin de la protéger. Je sais pourtant qu'elle est forte.

Je lui attrape le menton. Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. L'image d'une biche effrayée me vient à l'esprit. Je l'embrasse avec tout mon amour. Je ne peux lui répondre mais j'espère qu'elle comprend son importance dans ma vie. Mais lui répondre ne serait pas honnête. Pas tant que les choses ne sont pas claires entre nous. Et Merlin sait que j'aimerais lui crier mon amour. Puis, lui dire revient à me mettre devant le fait accompli. Le fait que je ne peux me passer d'elle, le fait que je mourrais de la perdre. Je ne peux être amoureux… Pas en temps de guerre, pas en étant espion.

**vvvvvv**

Nous descendons les escaliers, main dans la main, tout sourire : elle, soulagée de s'être déchargée en confessant son amour, moi, heureux qu'elle me l'ait dit. En entrant dans la cuisine, nous sommes accueillis par de petites remarques :

« Dites donc les tourtereaux est-ce une heure pour se lever ? »

« Laisse les Malefoy, ils ont du faire des folies cette nuit… »

Nous les ignorons. Je sais qu'il ne désapprouve pas notre couple. Ils sont heureux d'avoir trouvée à leur petite protégée un sang-pur qui est apprécié de leur maître. S'il savait… Elle s'assoit, je vais faire du café, et nous ramène de quoi ''petit-déjeuner''. Nous fonctionnons sans nous parler. En symbiose. Et je me fiche des commentaires :

« Alors Black, on se fait mener par le bout du nez ? »

« Figures toi, Crabbe que je prends soin de ma femme car j'en ai une, moi. »

« En parlant de femme, quand vas-tu te décider à l'épouser ? »

Alya répond avant moi.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bellatrix, tu seras avertie en temps voulu. »

La discussion est close : personne n'oserait contredire la fille du célèbre John Wilde, très proche de Voldemort. J'esquisse un sourire en voyant son air froid, dur. Si différent de quelques minutes auparavant. Je suis interrompu dans ma contemplation par un petit bout qui essaie de monter sur mes genoux. Je souris. Il ressemble à Narcissa quoi que pense ce cher Lucius. Je joue avec lui tout en écoutant la conversation de la tablée. Bellatrix, Malefoy, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle et quelques autres discutent politique. Je vois qu'Alya y prête une oreille attentive même si elle parle chiffons avec ma cousine.

Cousine qui se lève et qui récupère son bout de chou pour aller le coucher ; sieste de 14h oblige. Lucius les regarde s'éloigner avec un sourire attendri : je sais qu'il ferait tout pour eux deux. Comme tous ici, le sang est sacré. Et si certains mariages sont conclus à la naissance, d'autres sont des mariages d'amour peu importe les dire de ceux qui ne sont pas de notre monde. La discussion repart, je n'y prête pas attention, trop perdu dans mes pensées. Cependant, une parole d'Avery attire mon attention :

« Il y aura les Potter, mais le maître ne veut pas que nous nous préoccupions d'eux. L'attaque sert juste à affaiblir le pouvoir du ministre… »

Je redresse, ils ont ma complète attention maintenant. Je demande, essayant de paraître détaché :

« De quelle attaque parles-tu ? »

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? »

« Tu oublies que ce bel étalon était absent hier quand Il nous a tous convoqués… »

Je me tourne vers celle qui pénètre dans la cuisine, c'est Nashira. La sœur d'Alya. Si j'ai essayé d'attirer Alya dans mes filets depuis ma rencontre avec elle, il en est de même pour elle avec moi. Voilà pourquoi je sens ma compagne se crisper à sa venue parmi nous. Je réplique donc, cinglant :

« Je suis touché de l'attention que tu me portes mais mon emploi du temps ne regarde que moi. »

Je la vois jeter un regard mauvais sur ma main qui vient d'attraper celle d'Alya. Je sais qu'Alya est jalouse d'elle. Elle a peur que sa sœur réussisse à m'avoir. Nous en avons pourtant discuté. Impossible de lui faire comprendre. C'est pourquoi il y a trois mois, je suis allé parler à Nashira, depuis lors elle n'a de cesse de nous mettre des battons dans les roues. Et de me surveiller, certaine que je cache quelque chose, une maîtresse par exemple… Toujours est-il que j'interroge Avery du regard, celui-ci s'explique :

« En effet, tu sais qu'on se rend tous, ce soir, au gala de charité au ministère ? Et bien, le maître a décidé de créer la panique en attaquant, en milieu de soirée. Dès qu'il arrivera, nous enfilerons nos masques et nous sèmerons le chaos. »

La lueur sadique avec laquelle il a dit cela me glace le sang. Il faut que j'agisse vite. J'essaie de garder la face devant eux et fait semblant de me réjouir de pouvoir ''me dégourdir''. Je prétexte une correspondance dont je dois m'acquitter et regagne ma chambre.

**vvvvvv**

Je ferme la porte à clé, l'insonorise. Je le cherche partout. J'ignore où je l'ai mis. Je ne le trouve pas : cela fait tellement de temps que l'ai utilisé. Je le trouve. Je prie pour qu'il me réponde.

« James, James ! C'est moi, Sirius. Réponds je t'en prie. »

J'attends. Aucune réponse. Je jette le miroir sur le lit, frustré. Je m'effondre sur le lit. Je ne sais comment les prévenir. Je pose ma tête dans mes mains. Je réfléchis. Je ne peux aller les prévenir : je suis sorti hier sans explication… Je n'ose même pas penser au nombre de morts si l'Ordre n'est pas prévenu. Je suis interrompu dans mon scénario catastrophe par une voix qui m'est familière :

« Sirius ? »

Je précipite vers mon miroir :

« Mon vieux, je n'ai jamais été content de voir ta tête de décoiffé… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as été découvert ? »

« Non, pire. Ils vont attaquer. Ce soir. A la soirée de gala… »

**vvvvvv**

J'ai à mon bras la plus belle femme de la soirée et je ne suis pas pleinement heureux. J'ai peur. Dumbledore a décidé de ne rien dire. Sacrifier des hommes et des femmes pour conserver ma couverture. C'est tellement injuste. Cela me rappelle le cours d'étude des moldus sur leur Seconde Guerre Mondiale : ce petit village anglais, dont l'armée connaissait le bombardement imminent mais qui n'a rien afin de ne pas laisser savoir à leurs ennemis qu'ils pouvaient décrypter leur code. Le village fut rasé…

Je la regarde, elle est splendide dans cette robe de soirée noire. Je l'aurais préférée plus courte, mais savoir qu'il n'y a que moi qui aie le privilège de voir ses splendides jambes ne me dérange pas énormément…

Nous sommes débarrassés de nos capes et conduis à notre table. Je soupire en voyant James et sa femme qui se trouvent assis en face de nous. Je leur avais pourtant demandé de ne pas venir : pour les protéger et pour m'éviter de me retrouver dans cette situation dérangeante. Je me retrouve entre mes meilleurs ennemis qui ignorent jusqu'à l'existence d'Alya et Alya qui ne connaît d'eux que l'appellation ''Potter ''et qui ne les a jamais vu, mais à qui on a enseigné, dès l'enfance à mépriser les personnes comme eux : les ''sangs de bourbe'' et ''traitre'' pour utiliser leurs termes…

Mais tous comptent beaucoup à mes yeux. Comment me comporter ? Ne pas leur parler, être méprisant, ne pas parler avec elle ? Soit je me mets à dos les uns, ou les autres… Cruel dilemme.

Je lui recule sa chaise et la fait asseoir. Je prends place à ses côtés. Je décide de laisser les choses se faire et de voir la suite…

**vvvvvv**

« Elle est très belle. »

J'hoche la tête. James a raison.

« Et elle est plutôt intelligente, cela change des autres. »

Je souris. C'est également la vérité.

« Dommage qu'elle fasse partie des personnes qui doivent pourrir à Azkaban. »

Je lève la tête. Je ne suis plus d'accord, plus d'accord du tout. Je me sèche les mains. Et m'approche de lui :

« Elle est différente. Elle n'est pas marquée… »

« Sirius, tu sais aussi bien que moi que les femmes ne sont pas marquées. Elle est du côté de Voldemort : elle croit à la supériorité des races. Elle est tout ce qu'on déteste. Tout ce que tu détestes. »

« Je lui fait confiance. »

« Tu t'en mordras les doigts… »

Je l'observe, je ne le comprends pas. Il ne peut dire cela… Il ne la connaît pas. Il a juste discuté avec elle pendant un quart d'heure pour ensuite venir m'interroger dans les toilettes. Il la juge comme nous jugions les Serpentard… Mais nous n'avons plus quatorze ans… Les choses ont changées. Elle est rentrée dans ma vie et je sais qu'elle n'est pas foncièrement mauvaise. J'aimerais qu'il le voie aussi.

« James, j'ai trouvé ma Lily et tu me dis que je dois la trahir, que je dois la faire emprisonner ?! »

« Elle cautionne leurs actes, et si cela se trouve, c'est celle que tu devais séduire, celle Dumbledore t'a demandé d'approcher pour avoir les informations sur l'oreiller… »

« Ne parles pas d'elle comme ça. Je l'interdis. Tu ne comprends rien. »

« Alors expliques-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'elle a de si spécial ? »

Je ne dis rien cela ne sert à rien. Mais je prends le portefeuille dans sa poche. Je l'ouvre.

« Tu vois ça ? »

« Quoi ? La photo de Lily ? »

Je prends maintenant mon portefeuille. Je lui tends. Et je sors. A lui de tirer les conclusions.

**vvvvvv**

J'empreinte le grand couloir et me dirige vers la salle de bal. Voldemort ne va pas tarder, je le sais. Ils vont attaquer. Alya et moi avons ordre de ne pas intervenir ou seulement une fois le chaos installé. Nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer, le maître a d'autres projets pour nous deux… J'ai réussi à avoir leur confiance si vite… Voldemort n'est pas si intelligent que cela finalement. Je suis interrompu dans mes réjouissantes pensées par une main sur mon épaule.

Il me tend mon portefeuille en me chuchotant un « très belle photo moldue ». Il hoche la tête. Il a compris. Il accepte. Je suis soulagé.

« Penses-tu pouvoir la faire changer d'avis ? »

« J'y travaille. »

Rien à ajouter. Nous retournons à notre table. Quand celle-ci est en vue je me tourne vers lui avec un sourire éclatant. Il me regarde aussi. Dans une synchronisation parfaite nous retournons à la contemplation de nos compagne et femme qui rient aux éclats. Je suis heureux, Lily l'aime bien, je le vois et James l'accepte. Et je sais qu'elle réussira à lui plaire. Elle a de bons arguments, je lui fais confiance…

J'arrive et je l'enlace posant un baiser sur ses cheveux. James fait de même avec la sienne.

« Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire de cette manière ? »

« Lily me racontait comment Harry a fait pousser un queue de cochon à son infect cousin ! J'ignorais que tu étais parrain. Mais en y réfléchissant, j'ignorais tout de l'existence de ses parents ? As-tu une explication Black ? »

Je l'embrasse pour éviter ses questions gênantes, je sais cependant qu'elle n'en resterait pas là. Et Lily non plus à voir son regard. Elle interrompt le baiser, j'ai cru que c'était pour me cuisiner, mais elle se dirige vers les toilettes. Je la regarde s'éloigner avec ce déhanchement qui me rend dingue… D'ailleurs, il plaît à l'homme assis en face de moi, je lui fais comprendre d'un regard que c'est « chasse gardée ». Puis, tout s'accélère.

Les portes de l'entrée s'ouvre brusquement, la fumée envahit la salle. Ils passent à l'attaque. Je me retourne vers Lily et James et leur fait signe de fuir. Ils refusent de la tête. Je soupire. Et je cherche Alya du regard. Je ne la vois cependant pas au travers de cette fumée. J'ai peur. J'espère qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé… Je me lève, bouscule plusieurs personne, lance quelques sorts pour venir en aide à des personnes en difficultés, des cadavres jonchent le sol.

Plus personne ne sait qui est bon, qui est mauvais. Je peux agir sans difficulté, mais comment me battre contre Malefoy dont j'avais le fils sur les genoux il y a quelques heures ? Narcissa en mourrait. Alors je jette des sorts contre les mangemorts certes, mais aucun n'est mortel, je ne peux m'y résoudre. Elle est introuvable. Je suis aux prises avec un mangemort inconnu, lorsque je la vois passer devant moi. Je souris dans cette horreur : elle a déchiré sa robe et a attaché ses beaux cheveux : une véritable guerrière. Je remarque, avec plaisir, qu'elle m'imite, mais dans l'autre sens : elle ne jette aucun sort meurtrier. Elle ne m'a pas vu, trop occupée dans son combat.

Je vois Lily dans un sale état, mais James est avec elle. Je dois, moi-même ne pas être beau à voir je me suis pris plusieurs sorts. Une explosion surgit dans ce vacarme assourdissant. Et je me replonge dans la bataille…

**vvvvvv**

Tout le reste ne fut que cris, explosions, pleurs, ricanements, sorts, hurlements, tortures, agonies, morts, horreurs… Ce fut terrible, angoissant, effrayant, abominable, affreux, violent, atroce, effroyable, monstrueux, inquiétant, ignoble, sinistre, épouvantable… Le genre de moments qui vous prend au cœur et vous donne envie de vomir tripes et boyaux… Je ne sais depuis combien de temps ils sont entrés, ni le nombre de morts qui seront pleurés demain. Je ne sais pas non plus qui sera le gagnant, ni comment on pourra le définir en tant que tel, j'ignore même s'il y en aura un. Je sais juste que cela fait trop de temps que je n'ai pas vu Alya.

Alors je pars à sa recherche tout en évitant les sorts et les projectiles. Je regarde par terre, priant pour ne pas y trouver son corps. J'observe les combats, toutes les femmes. Mais cette fumée empêche quiconque de voir à plus d'une dizaine de pas devant soi.

Et puis je la vois. Dans une scène irréelle, au ralenti. Elle se jette devant un enfant que ma chère cousine torturait. Elle reçoit le doloris. Sa douleur me serre l'estomac. Je suis figé. Bellatrix s'énerve, gronde. Elle est furieuse. Elle lui hurle des injures. Je m'élance vers elle. Mais ma trajectoire est déviée par plusieurs combats. Le temps que j'arrive Alya est à terre. La douleur est visible sur ses traits. Elle saigne dans plusieurs endroits, notamment à la tête. Elle a sauvé l'enfant. La rage s'empare de moi. Je me jette sur Bellatrix et la tue, froidement.

Depuis le temps que j'en avais envie. Plus rien n'a d'importance, je me fous qu'on m'ait vu la tuer, je me fous de savoir qui va gagner, je me fous de savoir qui va mourir. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas elle. Je me jette à ses côtés priant toutes les divinités que je connais. J'essuie les larmes qui semblent sur le point de glisser sur mes joues. Je prends son visage au creux de mes mains et la supplie de me répondre. Je la vois ouvrir les yeux difficilement :

« Elle… elle voulait… tuer un gosse… Un gosse Sirius ! »

Et je vois sa tête qui retombe dans mes mains en même temps qu'elle sombre dans l'inconscience. Je ne réfléchis plus. Je la prends dans mes bras délicatement. Je me lève et je cours vers la sortie. Je ne laisserais personne s'interposer entre cette porte et moi. Quand j'arrive enfin devant celle-ci, il y a deux mangemorts qui en gardent la sortie. Je leur hurle de dégager. Ils n'en font rien. Je vois alors deux filets verts arriver vers eux. Une main ouvre la porte pour moi. Je lève la tête vers mon sauveur : Malefoy, je reconnais son masque. Je l'interroge du regard :

« Je ne les ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur. »

Je ne perds pas de temps en remerciements inutiles, je sais qu'il a compris. Je transplane alors au Quartier Général, priant pour ne pas arriver trop tard…

**vvvvvv**

Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Pas le droit de me faire souffrir ainsi. Pas le droit de me laisser seul. Pas le droit de m'abandonner. Pas le droit de me laisser tomber. Pas le droit de me lâcher. Il y avait encore des millions d'interdictions qui me venaient en tête. Elle n'avait pas le droit de m'envoûter pour ensuite se jeter à corps perdu dans la bataille…

Je soupire, pour la millième fois en quatre heures. James pose sa main sur mon épaule, pour la millième fois depuis qu'elle est entrée dans cette infirmerie. James et Lily sont arrivés peu de temps après moi au QG. Lily a alors couru aider Mme Pomfresh qui s'activait au près des blessés. Au près d'Elle…

Je suis réveillé par une caresse sur ma joue, j'ai cru, un instant, que c'était Elle. Que cette bataille n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais, en ouvrant les yeux, c'est face à l'air fatigué de Lily que je me retrouve. Un air de pitié. La pitié ne présage jamais rien de bon. Je n'ai jamais aimé ce sentiment. Comme le disait Monsieur Stil ''la pitié n'a qu'un tord, regarder de haut''. Si c'est de la pitié que je vois dans les yeux de Lily alors c'est que j'ai touché le fond… Je ferme les yeux. Je refuse de savoir. Mais, des mots sont transmis à mon cerveau : ''état critique… beaucoup de sorts… fait ce qu'on a pu… prochaines heures déterminantes…''

Un cauchemar.

**vvvvvv**

Une semaine de doute, une semaine d'incertitude, une semaine qu'elle dort, une semaine que je ne dors plus, une semaine que nous ne parlons plus, une semaine à son chevet, une semaine d'attente…

Je suis décroché de son lit par une réunion de l'ordre à laquelle Dumbledore veut que j'assiste. Je refuse. Il vient me chercher. Je le suis. Je m'assois autour de la table. Je ne vois rien, je n'entends rien, je ne dis rien. Et le pire, c'est que je ne sens rien venir. J'étais perdu dans mes sombres pensées quand je vois tous les membres de l'ordre du phœnix – moins les trois pertes à déplorer – se tourner vers moi. Ils attendent visiblement une réponse à une question dont j'ignore tout.

Alors Lily prend la parole. Quand elle prononce Son nom, elle gagne mon attention. Elle explique son état. Je le connais : plus cela va et moins il est brillant… Quelqu'un, dont j'ignore le nom – un nouveau sûrement – demande pourquoi nous gardons une personne de sa race sous notre toit… Avant que quiconque réagisse je m'enflamme : je ne laisserai personne salir sa mémoire. Je dis très froidement que parler de race, c'est se comporter comme Voldemort. Je ne sais si c'est l'entente de son nom ou moi qui provoque la frayeur que je vois dans ses yeux. Cela n'a pas d'importance. Je sais que mon argument a touché sa cible.

J'explique également, qu'elle a mis sa vie en péril pour sauver un gamin. Il me demande ce que j'en sais. Sombre con. J'étais là. Je la connais. Et je prie pour ne jamais avoir à utiliser ce mot au passé… Dumbledore m'incite à me calmer et demande :

« Crois-tu qu'elle se joindra à notre cause ? »

« Si elle se réveille un jour, peut-être. Je doute que morte elle vous soit utile. »

Puis je quitte la pièce, sans un mot, sans un regard. Je les hais de ne songer qu'à leur foutue guerre. Il y a eu des morts, des blessés. Ils n'en n'ont que faire. La seule chose qui les importe c'est gagner… Et ils disent différents de Voldemort… Mais ils sont pareils, si ce n'est qu'ils essaient de faire dans le ''politiquement correct''…

**vvvvvv**

Quand j'ai su, j'ai accouru. A la fin de la réunion, je sortis. J'ai marché. Longtemps. Loin. Très loin. Seulement James me connaît, il est donc apparu devant moi. Je l'ai contourné sans mot dire. Mais, il s'est replacé devant moi et a ajouté :

« Tu ferais bien de rentrer. »

J'ai, immédiatement, songé à elle. Sans attendre une autre minute, j'ai transplané devant le Quartier Général, j'ai passé la porte et j'ai monté, quatre à quatre, les escaliers qui menait à sa chambre. Me voilà à son chevet. Et il n'y a rien de nouveau. Elle dort encore. Je caresse son front, attendri mais déçu. Un faux espoir…

J'entends des pas. Je ne me retourne pas. Je ne veux voir personne. Une main se pose sur mon épaule : James. Il ne dit rien. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas comprendre, à quoi bon se perdre donc dans des explications inutiles ? Mais, il est là et il me le fait savoir. J'ignore combien de temps nous restons là, tous les deux. Mais il finit par dire :

« Elle a prononcé ton nom tout à l'heure. »

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit tout de suite? »

« J'hésitais, peut-être que te donner de faux-espoirs n'est pas la solution… »

J'hoche la tête, je la regarde : on dirait Blanche Neige. J'ai tué la vilaine sorcière, pourquoi ne se réveille-t-elle pas ? J'attrape sa main, James sort. Je ferme les yeux, épuisé. J'ôte mes chaussures et je me mets à ses côtés. Cela fait du bien de la sentir dans mes bras…

**vvvvvv**

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le spectacle qui me fait face est magnifique. Deux perles grises me font face. Je referme les yeux : je n'ai jamais été du matin. Puis, l'information arrive à mon cerveau : je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui a ces yeux là… Je rouvre les yeux précipitamment de peur que ce ne soit qu'un mirage. Mais non, une jolie figure de poupée se tient devant moi. Je voudrais crier, hurler, pleurer de joie, sauter partout, danser, chanter mais je suis ébahi. Elle est de retour. Le cauchemar prend fin.

**vvvvvv**

_Comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines, je monte les escaliers avec un plateau rempli de victuailles._

_Comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle reprend des forces, je monte passer ma journée avec elle. Comme tous les matins depuis que je lui ai tout expliqué, je sais qu'elle ne va pas m'adresser un mot._

_Comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle ne parle plus, Lily m'a demandé si je voulais qu'elle le fasse._

_Comme tous les matins depuis qu'elle est revenue à la vie, je vais essayer de la convaincre de me pardonner._

_Comme tous les matins depuis deux semaines, je prie pour que cette fois-ci elle ne m'ignore pas…_

Avant d'ouvrir la porte, j'inspire un bon coup. J'accroche un sourire à mon visage. Même si je sais qu'il n'y a qu'à Lily qu'elle fait de même. Puis, je pénètre dans la chambre avec un :

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

Un lit vide dans toute vie me répond…

**vvvvvv**

Je me dirige, tel un automate vers ma chambre. Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans elle. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser : elle est partie. Elle m'a laissé. Je suis seul. Les mots ne me viennent pas à l'esprit pour m'exprimer. Je suis débranché. Je n'ai plus de force. J'y ai cru l'espace de quelques jours qu'elle me pardonnerait. Qu'on pourrait reprendre le cours de notre vie. Ensemble. J'avais tort. Elle est partie les rejoindre. Nous sommes dans deux camps différents. Et je n'ai aucune envie de jouer le rôle de Roméo. Et elle ferait une très mauvaise Juliette.

Je lui en veux, oui. Mais je m'en veux à moi aussi. Toute cette histoire était une mauvaise idée. M'attacher était une mauvaise idée. J'aurais dû continuer ma vie d'avant, ma vie sans attaches. J'en veux au monde entier. Alors avant de dire, de faire des choses que je regretterais, je vais partir. C'est la seule chose claire dans mon esprit. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne peux pas la rejoindre. Alors je fuis. Je prends mon courage à deux pieds…

J'ouvre la porte. Je me dirige vers mon placard. Je change d'avis : il faut d'abord que j'aille chercher la valise sous mon lit. Et là, je me stoppe. Je n'y crois pas.

« Je peux m'en aller si je te gène… »

Je dénie la tête, incapable de faire autre chose devant la déesse qui est allongée sur mon lit. Je ne réalise pas. Enfin si, mais je suis perdu. J'avais cru la perdre mais il n'en est rien. Elle se lève et se rue sur moi, ou plutôt sur mes lèvres. C'est si bon. Elle m'attrape par le col de la chemise et m'entraîne vers mon lit.

J'ignore ce que nous allons faire. Si nous allons fuir la guerre. Si nous allons combattre. Lequel nous choisirons. Je dois avouer que pour l'instant j'ai une autre occupation… Je veux bien aller partout si ce ''nous'' reste de rigueur. J'ai une seule certitude : je ne peux résister à ses petits seins blancs…

* * *

Merci d'avoir pris du temps pour me lire... Si vous aviez 10 secondes pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...

Et merci beaucoup à sherazade et oO Spider Clemti oO pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur!!


End file.
